1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power split gearbox such as that used, for example, in wind energy plants and test stands provided for this purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the article by Dr. R. Dinter in the periodical ERNEUERBARE ENERGIEN, August 2003, pages 26-30, a power split gearbox (in this case referred to as a multi duored gearbox) for wind energy plants is described with reference to FIG. 5 of the article.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a power split gearbox which ensures an especially uniform load distribution in the gearbox.